And Who Are You?
by rivermerlin
Summary: [SPOILERS] A grieving Merlin mourns on a raging, storming Earth after Arthur's death. Then a sound, something as an engine, a whizzing sound, and a flashing light, in all of this mess of a forest. Who could expect a Doctor meeting Merlin, the famous wizard from the Arthurian legends?


**Hullo! Second story, first written world I've really enjoyed creating! I hope you all like it. Criticism is welcome C:**

* * *

Trees wavered under the wind, the sky boiling in the distress of heart. The sun, hidden behind the clouds; the trees, green in mid-summer. How do I describe a day full of grief, but beautiful with the magic intertwined down to the very virtual particles that tangled together to form this Earth?

A whizzing sound of an engine broke the constant thrumming of trees being thrown and rain beating down on the lush, green leaves of the forest by the Lake of Avalon. Birds fluttered quickly to their nests out of the sudden storm, and insects crawled under the rich layer of earth or inside trees.

A door creaked open, and a dark-haired young man heard it above all the other rowdy noises of the raging gods. He pulled his hands away from his face, revealing red, swollen eyes. Where was the sound coming from? he thought. Clad in brown breeches and an un-dyed wool shirt, the young man slowly got up from his spot under a tree at the edge of the forest. He turned his head to see a blue box with strange symbols on it, and a man in the doorway, looking back at him.

"Hullo!" The other man said enthusiastically, and clasped his hands together. He seemed to be dressed in strange apparel, with something like a bow around the collar of his shirt, with a multi-brown colored jacket over that. "Oh dear, well why are you out here? Get inside the TARDIS!" Without asking if the younger man wanted to or not, he pulled him into his blue box.

Having not yet turned around but still facing the doors, the young man stood there for a second, quite in shock. As soon as he recovered, he said,"Who are you?" and turned around. Then he saw it, something that was quite impossible. But then again, impossible was rubbish. What could ever be impossible? He could make the universe bend itself just to make tea or wash clothes, but this was totally something new. His mouth stood open in awe.

"I'm the Doctor! Just the Doctor. What year is it? Also, sorry for the bit of... bigger on the inside.. it's always the same reaction, but you'll get used to it after a while!" The Doctor paused for a moment and then decided to go check the year for himself since the younger man wouldn't respond. "Year 537.. Well, here I'll definitely.. no, I've already.." he muttered in an inaudible voice the rest of his sentence.

The young man finally recovered after observing the strange man called the Doctor. "..uh, my name is Merlin." He said it in a high voiced whisper,".. and some call me Emrys.."

"Hm? What's that? And just a second, we're going to go get River."

"I'm known as Merlin." He said in a bit louder, more confident voice after gathering his wits about himself. The engine started whirring again,"What is this?" Merlin looked anxious. He started to run toward the doors.

"Oh, god, don't open the doors!" Said too soon, for the doors were already open, Merlin hanging on for dear life on the outside of the blue box. The TARDIS's magnetic field had spread to protect him from the time vortex, draining its power. "Grab my hand!" Merlin grabbed the Doctor's forearm quickly and was pulled back inside the blue box. The white doors shut immediately. "No, no, no..."

"What was that!?" Merlin yelled,"And where are you taking me? What is this? tell me!"

"A time machine, which can also can travel anywhere you like in space." The Doctor smiled reassuringly. As the machine stopped whizzing, he went to get something on the stairs, near the back hallway. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space... and I've got to pick up—"

The doors were opened, and a woman of about 30 or so with unruly curls in her hair invited herself in. "Hello, sweetie."

"Riversong!" The Doctor said and smiled and ran up to hug her. He kissed her on the lips. He was still holding, apparently a gift, a strange object. River saw it and kept looking at it as the Doctor ended the rapid embrace. "Oh! Right, here is.. a growing t-a-r-d-i-s." He beamed with excitement.

"Well, where'd you get this?" River's eyes opened as she took the small thing into her hands.

"Let's just say I just happened to come across it." He winked at her.

River looked behind the Doctor,"And who's that?" She raised one eyebrow.

"He's—"

"I'm Merlin, and can I go outside now?" He looked angry.

Both the Doctor and Riversong said in unison,"No!"

"Most definitely not." The Doctor closed the doors.

"And what was that, right ouside? You do realize I've seen it already?"

"You've had enough shock for the day, Merlin, and no more. I'm taking you back." The Doctor nodded to Riversong for her okay, since it _was_ their wedding anniversary. He ran to the console and flipped a bunch of switches and off the TARDIS went! "Wooooah!"

River rushed up to hit the stabilize button,"Stabilizers, Doctor!" He hit the button before she did.

"Now, why would you do that? That takes all the fun out of it!"

Riversong looked at the date,"43rd century."

"Oh, gods. What does that mean? Wasn't I just in 537?" Merlin looked exasperated.

The Doctor smirked,"Well, it seems now that we're all probably going out for an adventure!" He clasped his hands together and said for good luck,"Fish fingers and custard!" and went out the doors, Merlin and River following.

River checked her watch,"Year 4400, and we're in.. at.. one of the stations on Mars, in the same Solar System."

"Who's all here? What does the.. thing say?" The Doctor inquired eagerly, getting closer to River to see the object on her wrist.

Merlin looked around in awe. "Wow.." he whispered under his breath.

The Doctor turned around as Riversong ran a scan with her device,"You," he pointed, narrowing his eyes and speaking in a low, calm voice,"you are strange. You're from the 500's AD, young, and not thinking this is magic? Are you not from Earth?"

"Of course I'm from Earth! And what are we doing on Mars.. Gaius told me about this heavenly body, as it glows in the night sky at certain times, every couple of decades.. And here I am, standing on it! And I'm a warlock, but what are you? Are _you_ from Earth?"

"Heh." The Doctor smiled, and turned back around and whispered to Riversong,"I think he's Merlin, court wizard to King Arthur.. You know the legend from Earth? The year goes right along with it too! We picked up a Merlin right after Arthur's death! Ha!"

"You know I can hear you, Doctor." Merlin said, though the Doctor and River weren't paying any attention to him. "But how, how did you.. I'm not his court wizard! He didn't even know I was a sorcerer until he was near.. death.." His facial expression became forlorn; he was drawing back into himself.

Alarm bells went off. River stopped what she was doing and faced both Merlin and the Doctor,"Spoilers!"

"They've obviously found us! So what are we waiting here for?" Said Merlin, with an urgent expression on his face.

"What? No, we're not going anywhere, because we're waiting for them to find us." The Doctor pulled yet another strange object out of his coat pocket and turned it on; the object seemed to glow when he pressed a button. "Ah, here we are.. Just humans here."

Merlin ignored the object and pondered on curiously,"You seem to speak of them as if you're different." The Doctor stayed turned left to Merlin for a moment.

After putting his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket, he responded slowly and with much reluctance,"Well.. If you really want to know, I'm not from Earth. And I happen to be thirteen-hundred years old at this point.. Not sure, never certain with this running about of mine. I've been—"

Then a creaking sound, of something very large moving, echoed throughout the long dark hall in the Mars station. Footsteps were heard, resounding in every part of the enormous hall. Merlin became attentive to the noise and looked up; he proceeded to look at the group of armed persons across the long stretch of a certain type of metal.

"State your name, rank and intention." A determined, almost constant note rang throughtout the certain part of the station. The human in black suit seemed to have short, dark hair. She held a laser gun in her left hand, which was gloved.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I've come to investigate..." He looked around for something obvious that required maintenance,"..or rather check on how you and the team are investigating." He quickly smiled and then reached in his tweed jacket to pull out a blank piece of paper inside one of the folds of a black wallet, which Merlin found a bit intriguing.

The woman took a closer view, slowly retracting the laser gun. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir." She saluted, and the Doctor saluted back with a grin. He began conversation with her as the whole group, with Merlin and Riversong following at the back of the party, moved to whence the Mars colonists came.

"What did the Doctor pull out? All I saw was a blank face of parchment." Merlin whispered to River, hopefully out of earshot to anyone else besides them.

"Phsychic paper, Merlin." River muttered, trying to avoid attention. One of the colonists in the same black suit as the lead lady looked back at the two and narrowed his eyes. Merlin caught his gaze and smiled at the man.

They had arrived at one of the many entrances to the main room. The Doctor gestured for the captain to open the doors; she pulled a lever on the wall beside the portal, triggering it to slide open. Merlin was still astonished by all of this.. He felt almost sick now, knowing he was far away from home and was still being dragged into all of this.

As soon as everyone entered, a button was pushed this time to close the doors which were covered in a certain order to give the impression of smaller doors. Merlin watched, curious of how it worked, as all the pieces fit together like pieces from a puzzle. Then his head started to swarm from all the shock, and he felt sick.. His vision had small red and black dots in it, flashing rapidly; he had had this happen to him before, on an adventure with Arthur...


End file.
